From A to Z
by Disney United
Summary: College AU - Aurora, due to her struggling in English, has to remain at college over the summer to take extra classes with none other than her most hated professor: Maleficent. Maleficent/Aurora femslash


_For (the many) of you that requested "more"_

The classroom Aurora found herself in was uncomfortably cold - especially when compared to the raw summer heat she had been walking in for the past half hour. The sweat that had dampened her sundress now caused chills to race through her body, goosebumps appearing on her bare arms and legs.

Aurora shifted from foot to foot uneasily - the cool air was not the only uncomfortable thing about the room. Posters of writers from times past were plastered on every spare inch of the dark walls, their dead eyes staring blankly at her. The walls being as dark as they were, in addition to how the lights were dimmed, gave it such a dark atmosphere.

All of the chairs were placed up on the desks, so that summer cleaning could be done. However, it was obvious said summer cleaning had not yet began, by the ridiculous about of dust that was floating around in the air.

Aurora shifted again, her eyes drawing away from the dreaded interior of the classroom to the windows. The windows, which were the only thing keeping her from the bright beautiful summer day outside. Well, that and the thorn "garden" that was placed directly below them, courtesy of the teacher whose classroom she was currently inhabiting.

A form moved behind the large desk Aurora was standing in front of - the first time the shadow had moved since Aurora had entered the room.

'_Speak of the devil,_' a malicious inner voice grumbled, as a pair of yellow eyes lifted from what they had been intently studying, coming up to meet Aurora's violet ones.

Ms. Maleficent, her name was, a name Aurora believed to be as vile as the one who wore it. Maleficent was a pale woman, unhealthily so, with facial features sharp enough to cut through glass. The only thing sharper than the woman's prominent cheekbones was her sharp wit (complete with an equally as sharp tongue). Any good features the woman may have possessed was hidden beneath heavy black clothing, and her harsh disposition.

Needless to say, she was probably one of the most loathed teachers at the university Aurora was currently attending. Truly, no one liked the woman: She was a tough teacher, extremely judgmental, and sometimes she would even go as far as to ruthlessly degrade her students.

In loathing the woman, Aurora was no exception. In fact, it was rumored around campus that no one hated Maleficent more than the girl - and the feelings were mutual. Of all the people Maleficent picked at during her classes, Aurora was number one. A fact which probably contributed to Aurora and Maleficent's being there, that day.

"You know why you are here," Maleficent suddenly spoke, tilting her chin up slightly. The light from outside fell over only half of her pale face, leaving the other half in ominous shadows. "So let's skip the small-talk, shall we?"

"Actually," Aurora grumbled, "I don't know why I'm here. All that I got was that note on my door as I was leaving for the summer, that I had to take some extra classes with you...or whatever."

""Or whatever"," Maleficent mocked, before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Aurora swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes from glaring too hard; she wanted answers, after all.

"As it were, I merely figured you would have known the reason you were summoned here...considering your grades in my class."

"Your class was bloody-well rigged!" Aurora exclaimed, thrusting her arms upwards in her indignation.

""Rigged"," Maleficent mocked once more. "How can something be rigged if it is not a competition?"

"Was your class not a competition?" Aurora spat viciously. "A competition of wits, between me and you?!"

"You and I," Maleficent corrected.

"Exactly as I said," Aurora said, nodding.

Maleficent snorted, before standing in one fluid motion. She was a tall woman, which made her thin form seem even more so.

The woman smirked slightly at Aurora, who had tensed at her sudden movement. "It is quite obvious by your oh so eloquent responses and abysmal vocabulary that these extra classes are quite necessary."

Aurora crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

"I believe it is pertinent for you to remain at the school over the summer, rather than return home."

"What? No!" Aurora suddenly exploded, her arms flipping out uselessly. "I'm not staying here the whole summer just so I can take extra classes with you! Look at my grades! I do good in school, generally! It's just your class!"

"Well."

""Well" what?!" Aurora snapped. Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"You do "well" in school. That is proper grammar-"

"I don't even care!"

"You should," Maleficent said firmly, her eyes staring at her un-haltingly. "I don't think you truly realize how failing one course can effect your entire life. No, not the grade itself, but the fact that you did so poorly that you managed to fail."

Aurora continued to glare, though it was clear she was wavering.

"You need to retake the class, if only to aquire the knowledge necessary to move forward with your life."

Aurora knew that this was technically a choice, to retake the class or not, but she also knew she truly had no choice at all.

"Fine," she huffed after a long pause. Her eyes had dropped to the ground in resignation...so she missed the quick curling of Maleficents lips.

**_A/N HERE YOU GO! A Maleficent/Aurora multichap! I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_If you would like to request a story for any Disney-Pixar animated fandom, please feel free to do so!_**

**_Thank you for reading and please review!_**


End file.
